ushufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fradwasere/Rules of USHU
The Ultimate Superhero Universe has several rules that must be enforced. Reading this is now mandatory. This is a work in progress. *As the character guide says, you must be a Veteran and have a 13+ filter to reserve a character. *You do not actually own ''your character. While you may be the only one with access to it, (outside of the Legends Simulator) I reserve the right to alter, remove or modify it in any way. You ''will lose your character if you're inactive for too long. *Respect all other players. No RKing (Random Killing) or SKing. (Spawnkilling) *Do not irritate other players. If someone is intentionally annoying you, you may kill them without it being considered RK. *Do NOT kill civilians, regardless of alignment. *It isn't RK to damage someone without intent of killing. If, however, this damage goes below half health the victim may defend themselves without it being considered RK itself. *'NEW: '''Revenge will no longer be tolerated, as it results in an endless loop of killing. It is only allowed when you have been killed through RK or SK. You may not avenge yourself (unless permitted by the subject) if you were killed during a fair fight. This also implies that, if someone kills you for revenge, you cannot kill them back. *Follow ROBLOX rules. Failure to comply can result in a ban from ROBLOX. I'm not responsible for any bans that may occur within USHU. *You can suggest things, most of which will be considered, but requests and demands will not. *I can say "No" to anything you suggest or ask. *Not everyone gets a vehicle. Don't bug me about it, if I say you don't that is final. *If you steal a vehicle, the rightful owner of the vehicle CAN kill you without it being considered RK. *Additionally, you are '''NOT' allowed to glitch vehicles by flying, teleporting or controlling with motorcycles. *Do not ram vehicles into other vehicles. *Do not excessively pull players using Grappling Guns. *Do NOT glitch seats. (Using Motorcycles, Teleport, etc.) *Do NOT look for or reveal the location or entry method of the Batcave. *You are limited to one character change, although due to easier schedule this may be increased slightly. *Do not ask for admin powers. *No advertising. *No using alternate accounts to take characters. *Rules may vary depending on the area of USHU. For example, in the PVP arena in NYC, as well as the Legends Simulator, you are not required to comply with combat rules. If an in-game sign (or myself) specifies that you do not need to follow a certain rule in certain settings, then you do not. *Additionally, I may enforce any rules I feel necessary, regardless of if they're official or not. These rules may seem slightly strict, but are necessary to keep the game friendly. Depending on severity, if you do not comply you can be punished in varying ways. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to contact me or use the comments section below. -Fradwasere, Batman of USHU Category:Blog posts